Heaven
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 1 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun World map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun 3D, see Heaven Garden. '''Heaven is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 3.7.0 update as a component of Part 2 in the Kung-Fu Update. Appearance Heaven's Garden is an extra large floating map, which is very detailed and colorful, as well. It has flowers on both sides and 1 Greek-like temples on both sides, but on the blue side it's smaller. They both have columns.The blue side's temple has a heart on top, while the tremendous temple on the red side has a pegasus statue on top. In front of the red temple, there is a road which splits into two directions.If you follow the road of on the right (blue perspective) you will find the blue temple. On the left is the giant tree, which is great for sniping. Also, on the middle is 2 chairs facing a table under an arch. On the table are 2 glasses, 2 plates, a candle and a pink flower. There is a river in between, shaped like a T. The bottom of the T river leads to blue side and the other two goes horizontal in the middle. On the bottom left side of the map (Blue perspective) there is a giant colorful garden, with animated unicorns. It's walled off, and it has mini colorful trees and a giant one. The giant tree has a leaf stairwell up to the top, where you will find clouds circling the entire map. There is also a red way to get up. On the right side (Red perspective) there is a giant beanstalk that leads up to a cloud. The clouds can also be walked on, to the Red Team's spawn point on top of the temple. The horse statue on top of the temple can also be a great barrier. Strategy *Use long range weapons and snipe people from above, like on the top of the large great tree, also known as the rainbow tree. *Place Turrets and throw Nuclear Grenades on the spawn of the opposing team. *Do not use close range weapons, as this is a long range map, and close range weapons may not perform very well. *Regarding pets, equip the Arnold 3000, since it is a ranged pet. Trivia * This is a medium map, while in Pixel Gun 3D, it is an extra large map. ** However, the map size didn't differ. * The map seems somewhat to be based off of Mount Olympus in Greek Mythology. * This map and Paradise Resort are the most popular maps among daters, despite the dater rarity. * This was added in the 3.6.0 Valentine's day update, when the Last Kiss and the Dater Hater were introduced. * This map is exclusive to Team Fight. Gallery Heaven Garden 1.jpg|The giant flowers. Heaven Garden 2.jpg|The "clouds". Heaven Garden 3.jpg|The bottom of the colorful trees. Heaven Garden 4.jpg|The giant rainbow tree. Heaven Garden 5.jpg|The quartz temple. Heaven Garden 6.jpg|The river. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Pixel Gun World